


In the barn.

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-25
Updated: 2005-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex can't look Clark in the eye when it's this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the barn.

Lex can't look Clark in the eye when it's this way. It's too bright, too hurting, even if Clark doesn't mean it to be.

"I love your smile," Clark whispers, and Lex looks out at the stars while Clark's fingers move over his lips.

"I love your eyes," Clark says, and Lex closes his eyes. Clark kisses him there, light little lip-touches to his eyelids.

"I love you like this," Clark murmurs. Lex tilts his head back, stares at the ceiling, and his breathing quickens when Clark bites at his neck.

This is the time Clark hurts him the best.


End file.
